


Misguided Angel (FanVid)

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Everyone in Crying, Lifetime Movie-Level Melodrama, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing Happy Happens, Sad with Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: Cowboy Junkies + Dean/Cas = Bummer





	




End file.
